


Worth the Risk

by UnknownUniverse



Series: Of Nifflers and Fruit Snacks [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUniverse/pseuds/UnknownUniverse
Summary: “What did you do this time?”“Let Sweet Potato out in their dorm room.”“Your Niffler?”Kai shrugged, “They were bullying Soobin again.”Taehyun collapsed face down on the table.Taehyun agreed it was worth the inevitable detention to prank the obnoxious Gryffindors, if only Kai learned to think his pranks all the way through so he wouldn't be in this position. Again.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Of Nifflers and Fruit Snacks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136534
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	Worth the Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly because Nifflers are adorable. Especially the babies.

“What did you do this time?”

“Let Sweet Potato out in their dorm room.”

“Your _Niffler_?”

Kai shrugged, “They were bullying Soobin again.”

Taehyun collapsed face down on the table.

“Sweet Potato knows to come back home when he’s filled up his pouch, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“ _Huening Kai_.” Large brown eyes stared back up at him when he lifted his head. “Sweet Potato has fit an entire cabinet of gold lined potions vials into his pouch before.”

Kai just shrugged again, unabashed, “So he knows to come home after everything shiny has been taken, I don’t see the issue here.”

“The fifth year Gryffindor class is going to notice all of their stuff is suddenly missing!”

“Then they shouldn’t have made Soobin cry!”

Taehyun fell silent. Kai crossed his arms and turned away from him. “Pranking them is completely justified because they called Soobin those names. He didn’t even know his parents. Hell, he was raised in a muggle town and yet he _still_ gets judged. He’s a Hufflepuff for goodness sakes!”

Taehyun felt the argument drain out of his system. Okay. So maybe they deserved the eager Niffler rummaging through anything remotely shiny in their dorm room.

“You’re still going to have to figure out how to give them their stuff back.”

Kai shrugged, smiling now that Taehyun had stopped yelling at him, “Sweet Potato usually relinquishes his hoard every two weeks or so. I’m sure Demi would put everything back for me.”

Taehyun sighed and rubbed his temples. He was _so_ getting detention for this.

“Okay.”

People were suspicious but had no proof. Either way, the inevitable detention was worth the embarrassed faces of the Gryffindor assholes. Rumpled clothing, missing jewelry, fancy watches nowhere to be found. Some things were worth the risk.

“Sweet Potato come back already?”

“Mhm.” Kai hummed affirmatively while hiding a smirk in his juice. “He’s very happy right now.”

Soobin watched them quietly before glancing back over at the Gryffindor table. His eyes sharpened before whipping back to Taehyun. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Taehyun put his hands in the air before grumbling, “Why do you always assume it was me?”

Soobin eyed him warily before settling on Kai. Busted. He grit his teeth, “I told _both of you_ to _leave it_.”

Kai, the smug bastard, just shrugged, “They’re bullies Soobin, to the whole school, and yet no one stands up to them. I had enough.”

Soobin dragged his palms down his face. “I love you both, but you need to learn to drop it.”

Kai huffed and Taehyun just shrugged, turning back to the Gryffindor table. If Soobin thought they would ever let that slide, he had another thought coming. Most of the great hall had noticed the change in appearance and demeanor of the group and from the smiles and snickers traveling around the room, no one seemed to mind.

He glanced up at the professors table and froze. Professor Kim was watching them. Catching his eye, he purposefully glanced towards the Gryffindor table and tilted his head to the side. Taehyun followed his gaze, turned back to him and confidently mimicked the pose, trying his hardest to portray _I have no idea what you’re looking at._ Professor Kim rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

He turned back to his food as well. Side-eying their professor of magical creatures to make sure he wasn’t watching anymore he hissed out at Kai, “Who knows about Sweet Potato and Demi?”

Kai shrugged, “I mean the headmaster probably figured it out. Only you two and Professor Kim have ever met them though. You know how shy they are.”

Well. Shit.

Tahyun expected a detention to be dropped onto his head every time he saw a professor. Demi had started bringing back some of their supplies, mostly money since Sweet Potato relinquished that the fastest, but the group of Gryffindors were still talking up a storm about thieves ransacking their dorm. Threats of getting the Ministry involved if their stuff didn’t come back because _My father is so-and-so and the Minister will listen to him!_ And _My father will shut down the whole school!_

Uh-huh. Sure.

Yes, they were lying by omission in that they knew where the stuff was, but they never explicitly told Sweet Potato to ransack the Gryffindor dorm. So really, they had done nothing wrong.

What Taehyun did not expect was to be shoved forcefully into an alcove on the fifth floor and screamed at by the school heart-throb and his crush of about three years.

He stared up at Beomgyu.

“What the hell?”

Beomgyu, while being admittedly attractive and a huge flirt with the entirety of the school, had never been known to treat anyone with anything less than kindness. Looking into the red face hovering inches away from his own, Taehyun began seriously doubting those opinions.

“Where is it?” Beomgyu’s voice came out in a hiss, only decipherable because their faces were so close together. “I know you have it. You think I care about the money? That I’d be grateful you returned _the money?_ ”

Taehyun leaned back and placed his palm flat against Beomgyu’s face, forcing him away from him. Crush or not, there was such a thing as personal space.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Beomgyu rocked back on his heels, gripping Taehyun’s robes tightly in his fists. “I know you took it. I saw you snickering at the Gryffindor table last week.”

Oh. Did Sweet Potato sneak into another dorm before coming back? They hadn’t noticed anything weird in his stash.

“I don’t have anything of yours.” He snapped out, dropping his forearm harshly onto Beomgyu’s and twisting, forcing him to let go. “What did you even lose?”

Beomgyu rubbed his arms and glared at him. “I know you have it, and it’s not funny. I didn’t even do anything!”

“I never said you did!” Taehyun was starting to get frustrated. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He snapped a kick at Beomgyu’s ankles when he started to lean forward again. “No! Listen, _you_ pushed me into the wall when I was just trying to get to dinner screaming at my face about something that _I don’t even know what it is you are missing!”_ He huffed and straightened his robes. “What the hell, man? At least tell me what the thing is!”

Beomgyu crossed his arms over his chest and glanced away, “A locket.” It came out soft. “It’s a locket, okay? I don’t know how you found out about it but it’s really important to me.”

Taehyun took a deep breath and calmed down. If it was the typical old school gold wizard locket, Sweet Potato wouldn’t have been able to resist. Damn it Huening Kai.

“When did it go missing?”

Beomgyu gave him a look of disbelief, “What do you mean, when did it go missing?”

What was so weird about asking that question? It was perfectly reasonable.

Taehyun looked blankly back at him, “Like what date? When did you notice it missing?”

“When you took it!”

For the love of… “I didn’t take your locket!”

“It went missing with the rest of the jewelry and money and stuff from my dorm room!”

Damn. Definitely Sweet Potato.

Taehyun rubbed his face, realizing a second too late that it would only confirm Beomgyu’s suspicions that he knew where it was but, did he really care at this point? Whatever. He already knew he was getting detention for Kai’s stunt. It was still worth it to knock the Gryffindor boys down a peg.

“What dorm room are you in?”

“Seriously?”

“I’m not a stalker! What? Do you think the whole school automatically knows your house and year because of how gorgeous you are?” Taehyun bit out. “Just answer my question straight _for once_ or I’m not going to help you!”

Taehyun glared at him. He only daydreamed when he saw him walking around the castle. That was it. He was rather proud of the fact he didn’t follow around the beautiful boy like so many cliques did.

“I’m a fifth year Gryffindor! In the normal dorm!”

Oh _fuck_.

“You _are?!_ ” Taehyun was slightly embarrassed by how high his voice went but there were more pressing matters at hand.

_Fuck_ Huening Kai for never thinking things through. Now they were the bullies to a… well someone who up until this moment had seemed like a nice guy.

Beomgyu just huffed and crossed his arms tightly over his chest, tapping his right foot slightly.

Taehyun sighed. “Okay, look. First, and for the last time, I _did not take your locket_.” Beomgyu narrowed his eyes and Taehyun held up a hand, “ _But_ , no listen to me, _but_ I may know where to find it. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get it back, but I can try.”

“What, is it in a see-through vault or something? How does that make sense?” Beomgyu’s voice was scathing.

Taehyun shrugged, that honestly wasn’t a bad way of thinking about it. Sweet Potato kept his hoard in a wire cage or his pouch so they could check the cage and then dump him out, but if it was a gold locket, he would probably try to hold onto it until they could find something better. And, well, that wasn’t easy. That was a problem better worked out with Sweet Potato’s favorite, Huening Kai. Who also needed to get his ass kicked for putting him in this ridiculous situation.

He brushed past Beomgyu and into the great hall, watching Soobin and Kai bicker over a plate of rolls without a care in the world.

He needed new friends.

They peered into Sweet Potato’s cage.

“What are we looking for?” Kai had his head tilted trying to see under the stash of what appeared to be shiny candy wrappers.

“He said it was a locket.” Taehyun frowned, “Beomgyu is from one of the old families, right? So, I’m assuming it’s one of those old-style huge gold lockets.”

Kai sat back on his heels, “If that’s the case we’re doomed.”

Well, wasn’t Kai being helpful.

He held in a groan, “Can we at least check somehow?”

Kai shrugged, “Yeah sure. Hang on.”

He snapped open the cage and plucked Sweet Potato out, flipping him upside down and shaking him. Random shiny baubles tumbled out. Sweet Potato clutched a thin chain in his paws tightly. That was probably… the locket tumbled out and was immediately snatched up by the Niffler.

Yep.

This was going to be a problem.

Taehyun grabbed Beomgyu’s wrist and yanked him into an empty classroom. He wasn’t above a little payback from their first meeting. It didn’t help matters that his hands were so soft.

“Taehyun what the hell!”

He ignored him. “We know where it is.”

Beomgyu stared at him. “I’m guessing this doesn’t help me get it back?”

“Not really.”

He let out a breath and sagged against the wall, “Is it damaged? Will it be damaged? Who has it?”

Taehyun watched quietly, noting how exhausted he looked, watching him rub his face as he tried to understand what was going on. His hair had lightened slightly and was a shimmery light brown, accentuating just how tired his eyes looked. Taehyun felt a pang of concern wrapped up in his frustration at Huening Kai.

“It won’t be damaged, trust me on that. It’s being taken care of very nicely right now.” He sighed. “Remember how I told you I didn’t take it?”

Beomgyu nodded slowly.

“I can’t tell you who did, but Huening Kai can. He can probably give you an estimate for when you’ll get it back too.”

Beomgyu’s face twisted into shock, “ _Huening Kai?_ ”

Taehyun nodded.

“But he’s so cute! So innocent… what do you mean it was Huening Kai?”

That little piece of shit, always making Taehyun take the blame. Ugh. He had the whole school fooled.

“Okay, look. First off Huening Kai is the one who planned every single prank I have ever gotten detention for.” There was that one prank he planned, but unlike Kai’s plans, they never got caught. “Half the time I’m not even involved, or my involvement is limited to keeping my mouth shut once I figure out what he is doing. And I still accept the detentions! Lying by omission and all that.” He held up his fingers. He was so done with this. “And this time I didn’t know about it until after the fact and I assumed he had done his research, so it only affected those assholes! Like how do you even live with them anyway? The jerks.”

Beomgyu’s eyes were wide.

“You, you aren’t the one who planned all those pranks?”

“ _No._ But… if someone got pranked, they deserved it. Huening Kai plans all of them. I am sometimes needed to execute his plans because he’s not the best at charms but still.” He crossed him arms over his chest and glared. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, you won’t believe me.”

“But you pranked Yeonjun last year!”

Of course, they did. Mr popularity had found it funny to follow Soobin to the lake, his quiet space, and encourage his entourage to verbally attack him.

Instead, he just hissed out, “Yeonjun’s little stunt pulled Soobin into a week-long anxiety attack. We went easy on him since at least he did the right thing and brought Soobin to the hospital wing.”

“His hair was neon yellow for two months!”

“And Soobin was in the hospital wing for a _week_!”

They stared at each other.

“Really?” Beomgyu’s voice was quiet.

That didn’t deserve a response. Taehyun just glared.

“Oh Yeonjun…” Beomgyu murmured. He glanced at Taehyun. “Believe it or not, he was trying to flirt.”

What the…

“Maybe try a little kindness first.” Taehyun shook his head, “Why are we talking about this again?”

Beomgyu just shrugged, “Probably because I thought you were an asshole and am mildly having my mind blown right now? Just a usual Tuesday, why not.”

“Good for you.” Taehyun grabbed his bag. “Maybe next time don’t jump to conclusions. And talk to Huening Kai about the locket. Not me.”

He walked out of the room.

They tried to retrieve the locket six more times, twice a day, before Taehyun realized Beomgyu never talked to Kai. It wasn’t any of his business, but it seemed strange. He had been so worried about the locket, why wouldn’t he follow Taehyun’s advice? He growled at the stubborn Niffler who blinked innocent eyes back up at him, clinging on desperately to the locket.

It had been over two weeks, it was practically the last bit of his hoard left from the Gryffindors. Glancing at Kai and Soobin they stood up and walked to the library. There had to be a book somewhere on what to do with a stubborn Niffler.

Nothing. The books on magical creatures in the library were useless and the search had merely resulted in all three of them barely sleeping. Taehyun glanced blearily around the great hall at breakfast, hoping to spot Beomgyu. There was this weird pit of worry in his stomach that he couldn’t shake, and he was blaming it on the stupid missing locket and now the stupid missing Gryffindor. They had managed to track down the rest of Beomgyu’s things, most of which had his initials engraved in them or at least _Choi_ and gotten Demi to slip them back into his room, but still no locket.

He glanced around again and accidentally locked eyes with Yeonjun. The Slytherin was part of the popular crowd, rumored to be brilliant at everything, and unabashedly staring at Taehyun. He lifted a single eyebrow. Yeonjun glanced around and then barely flicked his wand.

“Meet me outside before classes start?” His voice drifted towards him but no one else reacted.

He made a mental note to look up that spell later.

Slowly he nodded. There was a chance Yeonjun was setting him up but Beomgyu seemed to like him and, well, Taehyun could take care of himself if it came to that.

He slipped off the bench and followed Yeonjun into one of the side corridors.

“Hi, I’m Yeonjun.” He stuck out his hand.

Taehyun stared at it warily. It looked harmless enough… He shook his hand.

“Taehyun.”

Yeonjun shoved his hands into the pockets on his robe and rocked back on his heels. He let out a breath. “I take it you didn’t find the locket?”

Seriously? Again?

“For the last freaking time, yes, I know where the locket is. No, I can’t get it back! I didn’t take it! Ask Huening Kai because I’ve done all I can!” He huffed. “I told Beomgyu this last time.”

Silence as Yeonjun rocked back and forth. Blowing out another deep breath he peered at Taehyun, “Beomgyu is in the hospital wing.”

Taehyun froze. “What happened.”

Yeonjun glanced away. “We need the locket. As soon as you possibly can.”

Taehyun’s mind was spinning. He didn’t like it when there was a puzzle he couldn’t solve, or something he couldn’t fix. He glanced back up at Yeonjun’s pinched expression. This was a puzzle he couldn’t fix. “I need to get Huening Kai. Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

He didn’t run, but he did walk very quickly back into the great hall, yank Kai up by the back of his robes, and drag him out with a confused Soobin scrambling behind them. He pushed Kai towards Yeonjun.

“Tell him what you just told me.”

Yeonjun’s expression flickered to Soobin and quickly away again. He rubbed his hands over his face. “Beomgyu is going to murder me.”

Dramatic much?

“Fine. I’ll tell them.” Taehyun turned to a bewildered Kai. “Beomgyu is in the hospital wing because _you_ acted without thinking everything through.”

“What?” Kai shook his head, “What on earth does a locket have to do with someone’s health?”

“Everything!” Yeonjun exploded. He took a deep breath. “Just. Where is the locket?”

Silence all around him. Gazes shifting around, each of them trying not to look each other in the eyes. This was ridiculous.

“You.” He jabbed his finger at Kai, “Show him. Just do it Kai. Stop being a baby and own up to your mistakes for once.” He turned to Yeonjun. “Go with him. You’ll be able to see the locket.”

He turned and started walking down the hallway.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Yeonjun suddenly called out.

“I’m going to see Beomgyu.” He blurted out, pausing after he said it. Originally, he thought he was heading to class, but this was definitely the way to the hospital wing, not history of magic. Huh. Guess he was going to see Beomgyu.

“You won’t be able to see him.” Yeonjun replied.

He didn’t have time for this. Whoever was on duty would kick him out if he couldn’t see Beomgyu. It was that simple.

“Just go.”

He turned around and left.

When he entered the hospital wing there was no one at the front desk. He glanced around, noting the mostly empty beds, shrugged and made his way to the back where he could see a curtain drawn around one of the beds.

“Beomgyu?”

He pulled the curtain aside and stepped up to the bed. Beomgyu appeared to be sleeping, blonde hair framing his face as he breathed evenly. Taehyun examined him quietly. There were no visible injuries, but he was mostly covered in a blanket. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he was sleeping so soundly?

He placed his books on the small table and sat down in the chair. Pulling his potions textbook into his lap, he settled down to wait.

Beomgyu stirred about ten pages later.

“Well good morning.” Taehyun leaned forward.

Beomgyu shot upright, dragging the blanket with him, “What?” He blinked at Taehyun. “Taehyun?” He slapped a hand over his mouth and frightened blue eyes stared at him.

Well, that would explain it. Taehyun tilted his head to the side. Quarter maybe? He didn’t feel any different but then he didn’t fully understand how a veela’s powers worked. Maybe it was related to his voice.

Beomgyu was frantically waving his hands at Taehyun, gesturing for him to leave.

“Why?” He tilted his head at him. “Are your powers linked to your voice? I don’t feel any different.”

Beomgyu frantically nodded his head up and down. That explained it. Taehyun packed up his books and offered Beomgyu the food tray. He took it with shaky hands, staring up at him. Taehyun paused, tilting his head slightly.

“You know,” he mused, “I know you’re supposed to be like super beautiful like this and all, but I still feel like I prefer the black hair and brown eyes. Feels more like you, know you?” He shrugged. “Do you want me to visit you while we try to wrestle your locket away from Huening Kai’s Niffler?”

Beomgyu just stared up at him, holding the tray in his lap.

Taehyun allowed himself a slight smile and headed to class.

Yeonjun dropped into the space next to him as he was eating dinner in the great hall. Kai and Soobin quickly followed suit.

“No luck?” He glanced at all their faces and realized he didn’t need to ask.

Yeonjun cleared his throat, “Did you see Beomgyu?”

Taehyun nodded, “Yeah. He seems to be doing okay. It has to be driving him crazy that he can’t talk though.”

“You saw him?”

“I just said I did. I was going to go back after dinner.” He glanced at Yeonjun. “What’s the big deal? So, he looks a bit different. I get it, the whole talking thing must be terrible and we really need to get him the locket back. It’s still just Beomgyu.”

Yeonjun stared at him. What? Did he think he was going to freak out that Beomgyu was part veela? Beomgyu had shown no signs of using his powers to compel people to do his bidding or whatever made veelas so scary. In the entire time he had seen him aside from freaking out about the locket, which seemed reasonable all things considered, he had been kind to everyone around him. Beomgyu always seemed to be smiling.

Taehyun shrugged off Yeonjun, “We need a new plan for getting the locket back. Sweet Potato just isn’t relinquishing it.”

Kai pouted, “I know that.”

“Then what’s your plan?”

He turned his face away. “I don’t know.”

Taehyun glanced up at the professors. Professor Kim was quietly watching them.

“Might as well get detention over with at this point.” He nodded at Yeonjun, “Let Beomgyu know I probably won’t be able to see him tonight?”

“Wait wait, there’s really no need…” Huening Kai reached out towards Taehyun.

He glared at him.

“Do you suddenly have a better idea?” His voice was a little harsh and he suppressed a wince as hurt flashed through Huening Kai’s eyes. “I’m sorry Kai but this can’t continue. We need help.”

He walked up to the professor’s table.

“Professor Kim?” He was already looking at Taehyun, having watched him walk up. He quirked an eyebrow. “Can you give me a hand with something?”

“Just you Taehyun?”

Professor Kim darn well knew it wasn’t just him. He had been watching them at dinner for weeks and kept dropping hints in class. Taehyun didn’t respond.

Professor Kim sighed, “Lead the way.”

Kai scurried out into the hallway ahead of them and he vaguely felt Yeonjun and Soobin fall in behind. Professor Kim strode towards his classroom, forcing Taehyun to jog to keep up.

“We just need to stop and grab some supplies.”

“Supplies, Professor?”

Professor Kim glanced at him and smiled. He calmly pulled out a large gold locket from his desk and a handful of coins. Taehyun went silent and followed meekly as he strode confidently towards the Hufflepuff dorms. He was so getting detention. He was getting weeks of detention. Professor Kim clearly knew _everything_.

“He’s clearly happy in that wire contraption. I’m impressed Huening Kai, most Nifflers would have completely ransacked your dorm.”

Taehyun nervously crossed his arms, watching Professor Kim kneel down and wave the money in front of Sweet Potato. His head peered out from his current hoard of random pieces of gold string and contemplated the gold. It disappeared into his pouch.

Professor Kim held out the locket.

Tiny hands shot out, trying to grab it.

He pulled back, holding tight.

Sweet Potato peered at him and slowly crept forward.

Professor Kim wiggled the locket.

Sweet Potato reached for it again.

Professor Kim shook his head and wiggled the locket again, pointing at his pouch. Kai walked over and turned Sweet Potato upside down. The locket came crashing out of his pouch as Sweet Potato reached towards the new locket, forgetting the one he currently had.

Taehyun threw himself forward and grabbed it, darting back out of reach while Professor Kim and Kai dealt with the hysterical Niffler. It felt so easy when watching Professor Kim handle it.

He hurried downstairs and showed the locket to Yeonjun. “It’s this one, right?”

Yeonjun nodded and they took off towards the hospital wing.

Taehyun walked inside and immediately started towards Beomgyu.

“Wait! That patient is off-limits to visitors.” One of the staff hurried towards them.

Taehyun ignored her and pushed his way in. He proudly held up the locket, “We got it!”

Beomgyu smiled and grabbed it with both hands.

Yeonjun whistled from behind him, “Damn that’s powerful this time Beomgyu. I would have done anything for you.”

Taehyun frowned. Beomgyu was beautiful, but he didn’t feel any different. He shrugged and watched the transformation back into the black haired, brown-eyed boy who had first caught his attention walking around the Great Lake. A haze seemed to shimmer and settle around him and Beomgyu let out a breath of relief.

“Wow it’s been a while.” His voice was hoarse with disuse.

Taehyun sat down next to him, “How long have you been in here?”

He shrugged, “A few days.” Brown eyes stared at him quietly. “I felt it start pretty quickly after you told me about Huening Kai. Knew I had to get down here before it really came out full force.”

“Are you like a quarter or something?” Taehyun asked curiously, vaguely aware of Yeonjun speaking with the staff.

Beomgyu’s eyes flickered around quickly. “Um. No. I’m half?”

What? “Then why are your powers so muted?” He tilted his head to the side. “I didn’t feel any different so I assumed it was only linked to your voice or something when you wouldn’t talk.”

Beomgyu sighed and swung his feet over the side of the bed to better face him. “My voice can be hypnotic. Usually all it takes is someone looking at me as long as I fit into your sexual preference. So, since you’re straight it won’t affect you. My voice can affect anyone though.”

Taehyun laughed.

“What?”

He shook his head, “I am _not_ straight Beomgyu. Your magical mojo just must not have been working.”

“Yeah no, it was definitely working.” Yeonjun stared at them. “I could feel it. I can push it back since I already love Beomgyu like a brother, but I could feel it. It was bad this time.”

He already loved Beomgyu… oh hell no.

He forced a shrug, “Maybe I’m just immune.”

Beomgyu was staring at him. Yeonjun was peering a bit too closely into his eyes. He knew he had a good poker face, but it was not going to withstand this…

“Glad to see you’re feeling better Beomgyu!”

Relief swept over him when Professor Kim walked in, Huening Kai and Soobin trailing behind him. It was immediately replaced with dread once he realized what was going to happen next. He winced, waiting for his detention.

“Thanks Professor Kim!”

Kai was shoved forward.

“I believe Huening Kai owes you an apology.”

Big eyes stared at him. “I’m so sorry Beomgyu! I completely forgot and then I couldn’t get it back and I’m so sorry please forgive me!” He bowed a full 90 degrees.

Beomgyu smiled, lighting up the room, “No harm, no foul. Really, I should thank you, I got to spend a few days lazing around with no one bothering me for once!”

Taehyun sighed. The puppy dog eyes had somehow won, even on a half-veela. He glanced at Professor Kim and stayed silent. He could rip into his best friend about learning to _think things through_ another time when the Professor wasn’t present.

Professor Kim smiled, wished Beomgyu well again, and left.

Taehyun blinked.

“I didn’t get detention?”

Kai turned on his heel, “I did. But it’s not really detention? I get to help take care of the dragons for a month!”

What just happened. He stared blankly around the room. Soobin was standing quietly next to Yeonjun who had a timid smile on his face as he stared up at the Hufflepuff. Kai had sat down on Beomgyu’s bed and was happily talking about Sweet Potato and Demi.

He didn’t have detention.

How…?

Best not to question it. He picked up his books and made his way to the library.

Beomgyu and Yeonjun sat next to them at the Hufflepuff table the next morning. It felt like the entire school turned to stare.

“Good morning!” Beomgyu’s voice was far too cheerful for how early it was.

Yeonjun grinned. “So, we looked into possibilities for how you could resist Beomgyu.”

Well shit. Taehyun had researched it half the night. He should have just pretended to be straight. The only other answer was…

“How long have you liked me?”

That.

Kai, the little traitor, grinned like a lunatic.

“The whole school has a crush on you Beomgyu.” He deflected and focused on the food in front of him.

“Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?”

He jerked his head up, “What?”

“Go to Hogsmeade with me!”

Taehyun stared at the bouncing whirlwind sitting next to him. He must have misheard somehow. Or was he taking pity on him? Was someone about to jump out and shout ‘surprise’?

Beomgyu settled down slightly. “I’m asking you out on a date Taehyun.”

“Why?”

A pure Beomgyu smile. “Because I want to. Because I realized that you aren’t just ridiculously attractive but you’re also a nice person. Because the only reason I hadn’t asked previously was I thought you were this huge troublemaker with no regard for rules. And this was all before you cared enough to get a teacher’s help for my locket, fully expecting to land yourself in detention again for something you didn’t strictly have a part in.”

“I was technically an accomplice.”

A hand on his shoulder, “Say yes Taehyun. It’s just a date.”

Just a date. Sure. With everything that happened recently there was no way it was going to be _just a date_. Not if the giant grins on Kai and Yeonjun’s faces were anything to go by. He glanced up at the smiling boy next to him, thought back to all the pranks he and Kai had pulled for one reason or another. Some things were worth the risk.

“Sure.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Yeonjun kicked up his feet, sitting next to Beomgyu on the couch.

Beomgyu shot him a look, “Tell who, what?”

Yeonjun just rolled his eyes, “Tell your precious Taehyun that those books are wrong? The only way for your powers to be dulled is if both of you have a, and I’m quoting your mom here, strong romantic connection for a prolonged period of time?”

“Shut up and go flirt with Soobin.”

**Author's Note:**

> January monthly story - its looking like this month will be nuts so I wrote one a bit earlier than usual.  
> I wanted to explore the magical creatures of Hogwarts a bit more and got side tracked by baby Nifflers so instead I wrote this :) Sadly there are no baby Nifflers in the story but imagine Sweet Potato is a baby and it makes it that much better. Baby Nifflers!  
> Demi is a demiguise (the super shy ones that can tell the future and make itself invisible).


End file.
